The Night Alone with the MAG
by Lerioi
Summary: Leri gets her old roommate back. Thing is he's got a thing for her. Warning: Tickling involved. Madness Bio-Haz short.


Something I did out of pure boredom. I...am a tickle freak, I admit. Leri took the trait and well, this is what I got. Some say she's cute when she laughs, so Ray's got feelings toward her and likes to get her to laugh. Well...enjoy.

Madness Combat (c) Krinkels

Ray, Eight and Lerioc (c) Me

The Night Alone with the MAG

Lerioc laid on her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. It's been some time since the procedure of getting her jaw fixed, along with seeing Ray. That MAG...what he thinks, everything, was a mystery to her. She didn't care though, she was just glad that he was back from his five year absence. She looked over as he came in. He looked at her with a grin and sat on his bed, hunching over as he just looked at her. "What?" There was some fear in her voice as she asked, that made him grin wider. She knew if he grins like that he's up to something. She sat up and tilted her head. "What are ya thinkin', man...don't make me get it the hard way."

"Is that a threat?"

There was some playfulness in his voice as leaned closer. She grinned at his question and leaned closer also. "Maybe, maybe not. Who knows what's on this Ramodo's mind."

"You telling me. Though, I'm in the mood for something...I just can't put my finger on it...or fingers."

His grin got evil as he said that making her back up and shake her head. "Hay, now...don't think like that...Ray...what are ya doin'?"

She was starting to freak out as he stood, towering over her. Though he was shorter than the average MAG he was still intimidating. He grabbed her making her yelp and squirm in his hands. "What's the matter, Leri? Scared of your old roommate still?"

"With that tone and that grin, yeah I am!"

He stuffed her into the crevice of his arm and started to tease her bare belly with his nails. She giggled hard and shook her head as she swatted at his hand. He snickered and went faster, leaning in. "What's the matter, Leri? You too ticklish?"

She was now laughing hard and high, feet paddling. "YEHEHEHEHEHEES!"

He grinned normally and sat on his bed again, stopping and just holding her. She was relaxed in his arm as he decided to play with her feet making her giggle slightly. Her tail wagged as the attention he gave her feet made her squirm again. He scratched under the toes for some time making her curl up slightly, giggling insanely. He stopped again and she looked at him, she knew something was on his mind as so was hers. He laid down and sat her on his chest. "What?" She shrugged and sat down on his chest, her tail wagging slightly on his belly. He rubbed the top of her head and smiled as her tail wagged faster. He got an idea and picked up, setting her on the floor. "I'll be right back...get your straightjacket." She watched him button up his suit before he ran out of the room, a look in his eyes. She reached under her bed and grabbed the jacket. She knew he was up to something. He came back a few minutes later, his hand behind his back and a sly grin on his face. "What did ya do?"

"Mask anyone?"

He takes the gas mask from behind him and she grinned taking it. "I've been lookin' all over for this, Ray...ya hid it from me."

He blushed slightly as he shrugged. She slipped on the mask and tightened it. He helped put on her jacket and she sat down, then laid down as he pushed her onto the bed. He made his way down to her feet, pulling a small rope from his pocket. She looked down as he tied her ankles together and saw a grin that was downright creepy. She gulped and felt her feet being lifted from the bed. _Oh gawd...what's he up to? She let out a muffled squeal as she felt his tongue under her toes. He was teasing the undersides with an agonizing slow lick making her laugh hard. Though it was muffled, her tail told him everything. His free hand was dragging its nails on her soles as he continued to lick. He stopped and she looked at him. The creepy grin was on still as she saw that he was reaching for her sides and belly now. She squirmed to get away with no luck due to no leverage on the bed. She arched as she felt his cursed nails on her sides, digging in slightly. She squealed again, laughing hard. He scribbled around on her sides and belly, snickering like a maniac as she squirmed. He started to wriggle his fingers in her navel making her go berserk, bucking weakly. He stopped and backed away, laughing hard at her reaction. "I forgot...how much fun it was to tickle you."_

_She laid there but he could see the glare of revenge in the lens of the mask. Her glare was glowing a bright red, but it wasn't scaring him. He took off the mask and she snickered. "Ya on my list, Pal...ya on it."_

"_You wouldn't torture your newly returned roommate now would you?"_

_His eyes widened as the jacked came off easily as she sat up, her tail still holding onto the untied portion of the jacket. "Oh wouldn't I?"_

_She had no trouble tackling him due to his surprise. He fell onto his back as she reached under his shirt, scribbling on his belly. He was laughing hard, trying to get her to stop. "TICKLE THE MAG!" She dug into his belly now making him kick and laugh harder. She got an idea and crawled under his shirt, giving his belly and sides no mercy. "NOHOHOHOHOH LEHEHEHEHERIHEHEEHEH!" He hurried to unbutton his suit and shirt, tears now welling up from her claws. She looked at him as she was uncovered, grinning. Her tail traced around his navel and occasionally wriggle in it, making him squirm. She laughed as she stopped, watching him breath hard. "Who knew a MAG like ya was so ticklish." He gulped and shook his head, reaching down grab her. He moved her to his chest and let her sit there. He jumped and let out a giggle as he felt her tail on his side. She jumped and stopped as there was a clearing of a throat and they slowly looked toward the source. Their boss stood there, arms crossed. He wasn't looking mad, but amused to see this was happening. She blushed and slid off his chest as he looked away, also embarrassed. "Just came in to see what was happening with you two...and I find you're having more fun than I thought. That's surprising...but that's just me." He shrugged and sat on the bed, staring at them. "How long were ya there, Boss?"_

"_For the whole scene to be exact...you need more light in this room."_

_She gave Ray a questioning glance and he knew the question but the answer he didn't. She saw the answer easily and stood up looking at him. He saw her gaze and cocked an eyebrow. "What? You think you can get me in your little game? I don't think so." He saw the creepy ass grin on her face and rolled away as she tried to pounce on him. "Told you, Leri. There's no-" He was cut off as Ray's nails dug into his sides from behind. She could tell he tried not to make a sound from the warning Ray gave. She came over and looked at him, amused. "Really now? I can tell somethin' about the way ya bitin' ya lip. Ya are ticklish, Boss. There's no mistakin' it. But let's see if this is true." His eyes widened as she raised her claws, an evil grin on her face._

_Eight passed by the door and stopped as there was a scream and a laughing fit. He raised his mask as he thought then lowered it with a shrug and continued on his way._


End file.
